Une revenante
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Léna Lockwood est la soeur cadette de Tyler et de Mason Lockwood. Elle revient à Mystic Falls pour se faire pardonner. Cependant, les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévu pour la cadette …
1. le prologue

****Titre ******:** Une revenante à Mystic falls

****Rating**** : K plus…

****Ships****: Inconnu pour l'instant

**Avertissement **: langage et violence...

**Bêta** : Nuit-d-Intuitions

**Résumé :** Léna Lockwood alias Clara Lockwood est la sœur cadette de Tyler et de Mason Lockwood. Elle revient à Mystic Falls pour se faire pardonner. Cependant, les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévu pour la cadette …

**~ Prologue ~ **

A Mystic falls, la vie se fait normalement depuis que la sœur de Lockwood est partie de la ville des vampires depuis des mois. Caroline sort avec Tyler depuis quelques semaines. Matt travail au Mystic Grills depuis un an avec Jérémy Gilbert qui ne suit pas le travail convenablement et n'obéit pas à l'ex de sa sœur. Elena suit les cours correctement depuis qu'Alaric s'occupe d'elle et de son frère Jérémy tandis que les Salvatore règlent le problème entre eux. Damon tourne en rond depuis plusieurs jours et quelque chose le tracasse depuis la fausse mort du professeur Shane. Il ne pense qu'à cette histoire depuis le retour d'Elijah en ville. Le beau brun se sert à boire et il prend une boisson alcoolisée tandis que son cadet cherche des indices sur le secret des Lockwood.

—C'est une famille de loup-garou, mon frère !

—Non, pas tous ! La sœur de Tyler n'en est pas une !

—Et ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre d'elle ? Tu m'expliques ?

Stefan hausse les épaules et grimace.

—J'ai déjà vu son visage auparavant, mais elle m'intrigue.

—Mon pauvre Stefan tu as des goûts de merde...

—Ça n'a rien n'avoir...Je… bafouille-t-il. R_aaahh _tu m'énerves !

—Bon, tu cherches quoi ? Un secret des Lockwood ?

Damon se lève, mais il a l'esprit embrouillé à cause de l'odeur. Il sent le parfum d'Elena derrière la porte et il se dirige vers elle. Ivre, il lui ouvre la porte.

—Tiens, la fouine...

—Je ne suis pas une fouine !

—Entre, mon frère est totalement obsédé par une vieille affaire.

—Tu es ivre ! Sachant qu'on avait une sortie à faire ? Tu as oublié ? Damon !

—Merde, j'ai complètement zappé...Elena...Je…

Furieuse, Elena s'en va et retourne dans sa voiture, exaspérée. Damon sourit et referme la porte derrière lui, satisfait.

—Toujours aussi galant envers Elena.

—Je ne suis pas toi, mon frère. Bon, on suit ton instinct ou quoi ?

—Tu es partant ? Ta soirée avec Elena ?

—Bof, elle n'est pas d'humeur. Tiens, fais moi voir la photo...

—Celle-là ? Elle a des années, Damon…

L'ancien boucher ne comprend pas l'attitude de son aîné, car il n'est pas attentif à ce qu'il fait autour de lui. Stefan est complètement dans son monde malgré que Damon lui parle derrière lui. Soudain, une autre voix masculine le fait sursauter et ne se retourne pas pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais l'écoute attentivement.

* * *

****Note ******: voici, l'intrigue. Une Review, c'est gratuit… Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est ma première fic sur cette série. Je vais essayer de respecter le choix des personnages. Merci, pour vos reviews (...)**


	2. 1 - L'arrivée de Léna Lockwood

**Chapitre 1 - L'arrivée de Léna Lockwood à Mystic falls**

**Mots **: cette histoire est en cours de correction….

* * *

Léna se dirige vers Mystic falls depuis ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle a senti, il y a quelques jours au lycée de Portland et elle veut y aller pour en avoir le coeur net. L'adolescente ne se sent pas bien depuis ce mauvais rêve qu'elle a eu, la nuit précédente. Son instinct lui dit que sa famille est en danger et elle se précipite sur l'accélérateur pour arrivée plus vite à Mystic falls, mais le brouillard devient très dense autour de la ville et elle n'y voit pas grand-chose sur la route malgré les pleins phares allumés. Seulement, n'ayant pas les idées très claires, Léna crut voir sa mère en face d'elle et elle pille sa voiture qui se trouve soudainement au beau milieu de la route. La cadette de Tyler sort du véhicule avec un pas vif, mais ne voit plus la silhouette de sa mère.

Néanmoins, la soeur de Tyler se dirige de nouveau vers sa voiture, mais celle-ci refuse de démarrer et Léna n'a pas voulu insister pour noyer le moteur pour rien. Elle prend ses affaires et abandonne la Berling au beau milieu de la route de campagne en mettant les autres conducteurs en danger. Déterminée, Lockwood voit enfin le panneau de Mystic falls est elle s'approche de la ville parce qu'elle lui reste cinq kilomètres à franchir avant d'arriver jusqu'à chez elle.

Au petit-matin, Léna parvient à rentrer chez elle, soulagée. Sa demeure familiale n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années et l'adolescente est fière de retourner chez elle malgré sa tension avec les siens. C'est connu, les Lockwood ont le sang-chaud et le trait caractériel fait partie de la famille des louveteaux. Contente, Léna franchit le seuil de sa maison, mais Tyler lui bloque le passage avec un air peu enthousiaste sur le visage et fade..

-Tyler ?

-Léna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah, je suis encore chez moi ! Je te le rappelle !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir à la maison Léna..

_-Quelle joie _! Je me fais chier à venir jusqu'ici pour voir maman et toi !

Tyler roule des yeux et malheureusement il n'est pas seul à l'intérieur de cette maison et sa soeur entre quand même à l'intérieur malgré l'interdiction de son aîné.

-Léna, tu…

-Oui, je suis toujours bornée comme tu vois…

-Où est la voiture ? La Berling de maman ?

-Au milieu de la route parce que j'ai été soudainement tombée en panne…

-Tu as marcher toute la nuit ? devine-t-il, intrigué.

-Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! Je ne suis pas venue par magie ! J_e ne suis pas Harry-Potter _!

-Harry?demande-t-il en étant interloqué.

-Harry-Potter, le sorcier… Tu es toujours aussi peu cultivé, Tyler !

-Raah, la ferme ! Pourquoi tu reviens subitement après la mort de papa ?

-J'avais besoin de faire une pause et de partir d'ici Tyler…

-Les choses ont changés ici Léna depuis ton départ.

-Tu veux dire depuis que Mason m'a utilisée contre cette salope, Katherine ?

Le ton monte entre eux et quelqu'un applaudit derrière eux (...)


	3. 2 - Klaus est de retour parmi nous

**Chapitre 2: Klaus est de retour parmi nous**

**Attention,** ce début sera au** POV** de Léna à partir de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! J'ai écris ce chapitre avec l'ost Vampire Diaries 1x01 - All I Need ( One Republic ) merci, pour vos Reviews précédentes ! Merci à ma gentille bêta qui se reconnaîtra ! :)

* * *

Lorsque j'entends ricaner derrière moi, je sursaute et je fais volte-face envers mon pire ennemi : Klaus Mikaelson. Je déteste ce vampire à la noix et ce, depuis des lustres, voir depuis mon enfance à vrai dire. Je lui lance juste un regard noir, n'ayant plus mes pouvoirs depuis le décès de ma mère.

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière et j'avale ma salive à l'intérieur de ma gorge fine qui est très sale à cause de ma longue marche de la nuit derrière. Klaus utilise sa vitesse grand " v" et me tient par la clavicule tout en serrant très fort mon cou fin et léger en posant ses doigts dessus. J'ai du mal à respirer au niveau du larynx et de la trachée puisqu'il m'appuie sauvagement sur les endroits les plus fragiles du corps humain.

Tyler s'y oppose, mais je sens un changement chez lui. Et le regard de Klaus le fige nettement derrière moi. Ensuite, lorsque je sens le souffle chaud du blond vers mon visage cela me donne la nausée. Et je sens qu'on est pas seul à l'intérieur de ma maison familiale. En me lâchant prise, l'hybride me lâche et je tombe par terre à genou devant lui :

-Toujours aussi faible et prévisible.. me dit-il avec amusement et en pouffant en face de moi.

-Tu es toujours aussi vif et aussi con ! dis-je, en me relevant faiblement et mécontente.

-Ne m'insulte pas car je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez moi Klaus ? Tu n'as pas des vies à détruire ailleurs qu'ici, bordel ! dis-je en étant en furieuse et en rogne. Réponds-moi !

-Je ne suis pas d'aigreur a te répondre Clara, cependant tu peux rester ici.

Klaus me tourne le dos et un sourire malsain se dessine sur le coin des lèvres tandis que je cherche à comprendre la situation. Puis, je me retourne vers mon idiot de frère :

-Putain, tu m'expliques? Ne me dit pas qu'il vit ici ?

-Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard, ok ? Ne le provoque pas.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Frangin ?

De force, mon balourd de frère m'emmène jusqu'à dans ma chambre qui n'a pas changé d'un pouce et ferme la porte derrière moi, assisté. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il ne me dit pas tout au sujet de Klaus et ça, je le ressens au fonds de moi et je n'aime pas du tout. Je garde mon calme et je pose ma main sur son bras gauche. Il se tourne vers moi, attristé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui et il prend les devant pour parler :

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es de retour ?

-Tu me manquais trop et maman aussi.

-Arrête, tu es là pour autre chose pas vrai ?

-Non, je t'assure que non ! Je suis là pour notre famille.

-Après six mois de silence total ? Je te connais trop bien petite sœur.

-Très bien, tu veux des explications sur mon départ si soudain ? dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, j'ai le droit de savoir après tout. me dit-il avec un air triste et amère.

Je reprends mon souffle et je dis d'une voix très calme :

-J'étais partie de la maison à cause de Mason car il m'a éjecté de la bâtisse sans raison. Je voulais savoir qui le manipulait comme ça et j'ai découvert que notre oncle a été mordu par un loup-garou. Ensuite, j'ai fait le lien entre papa et toi. Vous avez cette chose dans vos gênes et je voulais chercher une solution pour te sauver Tyler. En vain. Par la suite, j'avais croisée l'un des frères de Klaus et il m'a dit que j'étais différente de toi. Puisque je ne suis pas comme toi et papa. Ça touche que les hommes de cette famille et pas les femmes. Puis, je ne savais pas où aller et j'avais peur de ta réaction, si je revenais ici à la maison. Notre baraque. dis-je, la voix cassée, très tremblante et en pleurant dans les bras renforcés de mon frère.

On reste debout au milieu de ma chambre et la nuit tombe déjà sur Mystic falls, la terre des montres. Je me retiens d'en dire plus à mon unique frère car je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, puisque je ne suis pas ici par un simple hasard. Je suis ici sous la contrainte de quelqu'un de très dangereux et pire que Klaus dans le sens contraire.

En bref, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je vais avoir besoin de la présence de Tyler. Qu'il soit près de moi au moment oùil passera à l'acte. J'ai peur des prochains jours et de la réaction de mes anciens amies et amants de cette ville. Qu'elle idiote ! Soudain, mon cœur bat à la chamade et il me regarde droit dans les yeux en me relevant la tête, il me dit :

-Je suis le toutou de Klaus...me dit-il, en ayant le regard de chien battu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? BORDEL, TYLER !

-Tu ne dois pas sortir de ta chambre, ce soir.

-Attends, Tyler ! Dis-je en voulant attendre des réponses de sa part.

Tyler m'enferme dans la chambre et son regard se tourne vers son leader, hybride. Je tape contre la porte avec fermeté, rien n'y fait. À ce moment, je veux activer ma magie mais cela ne fonctionne pas encore et je me sens impuissante. Face à la situation, je me sens inutile au sein du groupe et j'entends le rire sinistre de Kol qui me refroidit assez vite (...)


	4. 3 - Clara est ton vrai nom pas Léna

Chapitre 3 « Clara est ton vrai nom pas Léna »

**Note **: merci à ma bêta de m'avoir fait ma bêta-correctrice pour cette histoire. Je te remercie beaucoup ! Ça me donne du baume au cœur.

* * *

Je me retourne vers Kol, l'un des plus jeunes frères de Klaus et d'Elijah, je fronce du regard. Une rage folle m'envahit l'esprit et je tente de le gifler mais étant plus rapide que moi, il agrippe ma main gauche avec une insistance. Son visage angélique peut en dire tant mais je ne me fais plus avoir depuis un certain temps avec lui. Connaissant son tempérament, colérique et violent, je me tiens à carreau et je glousse intérieurement, même si la situation est déjà pire que prévu.

Ça fait cent ans que je n'ai pas vu Kol et dans mes anciennes vies, nous étions un couple avant que Elijah m'ouvre sincèrement son cœur, il y a fort longtemps. Ma mémoire est encore floue depuis la dernière fois que Stefan m'a jeté un sort avec Bonnie, mon ancienne meilleure amie qui m'a trahie dans le dos. Lorsque je pose mon regard de nouveau sur lui, je m'éloigne lentement et il lâche doucement mon poignet gauche, mécontent.

À ce moment précis, je reprends mon souffle et le jeune frère de Klaus ne me lâche pas prise et il prend la parole avec une voix plus calme, plus posé :

-Tu es de retour à Mystic falls ? Pourquoi ? me dit-il, en ayant une voix toujours orgueilleuse.

-Les nouvelles vont vites ici...dis-je, en étant arrogante en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Je t'ai manqué, petite-fille ? me susurre-t-il, près de mon oreille avec une voix malsaine.

-Pas vraiment, _joli garçon_. Vois-tu, je suis là pour mon frère uniquement.

-Vraiment et ma famille ? Je pense que tu as eu une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

Je sourire fièrement et un léger rictus se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres avec un air narquois au bout. Il me coupe la parole en étant près de moi :

-Tu me connais bien, mais non. Je n'ai rien a manigancer !

-Tu parles, cocotte. Je te vois venir, tu es là pour venger ta maman ?

-Ta gueule, Kol. Ne parle pas de ma mère, tu as compris ? _Sale vantard !_

-Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible, de ma part. Tu es donc ici par pénitence?

-Peut-être que « oui » peut-être que « non » . dis-je, en devant presque rouge voir colérique.

-Oublie cette histoire de vengeance Clara, s_'il te plaît._ Tu n'es pas de taille a lutter...

-La ferme, tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours aussi collant Kol, chieur, espiègle!

-Mais, je veux simplement t'aider a faire ta vengeance, mais je sais que tu es différente..

-Différente ? Ma cuisse est du poulet ? Non mais franchement ! Je ne suis pas une poupée !

-Ok, je ne peux rien te dire davantage et tu es toujours aussi borner Lockwood.

Je râle intérieurement et je dirige brutalement Kol vers la sortie. Ensuite, il m'échange un sourire malicieux et je lui claque la porte au nez, furieuse. En vérité, ce qui m'a mise en colère c'est qu'il veut fouiner autour de moi et sur ma vengeance. Je ne sais toujours pas qui a tué ma mère, la Maire de Mystic Falls. Folle de rage, je balance mes affaires partout et ma magie ne réagit toujours pas face à mes sautes d'humeurs. Soudain, une idée m'est venue et il est hors de question que je reste enfermée à l'intérieur de cette chambre qui n'est plus mienne, mais celle de Rebekah. Je reconnais ses goûts vestimentaires. Pourquoi je suis revenue ici ? Dans cette terre maudite par les sangs-froids ? Sans cœur ? Ni peur ? Putain, fait chier. !_Rhaag, _ça m'énerve et j 'ai besoin de me saouler un peu pour oublier mes problèmes et mon crétin de frère, Tyler Lockwood.

Je descends en sautant sur l'arbre qui est en face de ma fenêtre et je me faufile comme un lapin sans bruit dans la nature. J'ai juste quelques papiers et de la monnaie sur moi pour passer mon temps à Mystic Grill, qui a été mon premier job de l'été dernier. Je n'avais pas eu le choix et j'avais fais un faux bond à l'équipe. Il fallait que je parte d'ici et je sais que cela va être dur de retrouver la confiance de Matt et d'Alaric. Je songe tout en marchant sur la ligne blanche au milieu de la route : « _Tu t'en souviens, Matt ? Quand nous étions des amis proches ? Inséparable ? Presque amant aux yeux des autres élèves ? Ça a été la bonne époque pour rendre jaloux mon idiot de frère et cela avait marché puisqu'il était en couple avec ta sœur. Quand tu t'étais mit avec Elena cela m'avait fait mal au cœur et j'étais perdue, naïve. À cette époque, je n'arriverais à me contrôler mes pouvoirs et je n'avais personne à aimer. Si, jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof, Alaric. (...)»_


End file.
